


The Flowers in Her Hair

by Cassangstel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, Hugs, Lesbian Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassangstel/pseuds/Cassangstel
Summary: A summer's day spent in Old Corona brings Cassandra and Rapunzel together in ways they only could have dreamed.With Varian's new invention and a picnic in the shade, everything seems perfect, but after an accident that puts Rapunzel in the infirmary, Cass decides it's time to face her feelings and tell Rapunzel what she's been holding in her heart for so long, even though she has no idea how Rapunzel will react.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassunzel - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Flowers in Her Hair

A fly was buzzing along its way beneath the hot summer sun. Through its kaleidoscope eyes it was searching for a sign of water -- it had been flying for nearly an hour and could use a nice, refreshing swim. However, before it ever found its oasis, Pascal’s long, pink yo-yo of a tongue grabbed hold of it, and that was that. 

“Wow, Pascal. You’re getting lucky today! That was your fifth fly since we got here.” Rapunzel proudly smiled at the purring green chameleon on her shoulder. “Pace yourself, buddy. You don’t want to get a tummy ache.” Pascal swallowed with an audible gulp, then nodded his head to show that he understood. 

They were standing alongside Eugene, Cass, Max, and Fidella on a dry, dirt road surrounded by rolling hills and farms. Resting at Rapunzel’s feet was a bag filled with sandwiches and fruit. Varian had invited them to his lab in Old Corona so that they could examine his newest invention. He was sure that this contraption would change the lives of Coronians for the better. He just needed the Princess’ approval. Once she gave him the thumbs-up, and maybe some constructive feedback, he could finalize his blueprints, patent his invention, and sell it to the masses. The money would definitely help out his father’s farm, but besides that, Varian had always wanted his inventions to change the world. Now was his chance.

Rapunzel hoped that after his demonstration, they’d have time for a relaxing picnic -- preferably in the shade.

As the group of visitors waited outside, Varian did a final test on his machine in private. He needed everything to be perfect before new pairs of eyes fell upon it. 

“Isn’t this exciting?” Rapunzel said, filled with anticipation. 

“It would be if I weren’t melting,” Cass said, wiping her sleeve across her brow. 

“I hate to agree with Cassandra, but couldn’t he have maybe… I don’t know, prepared his thingamajig before we got here?” Eugene gave in to the heat and sat down on the ground. 

Rapunzel put her hand on Eugene’s head and pushed his hair up out of his red face for him. “Oh, give him a break,” Rapunzel said. 

“He’s a great kid,” said Eugene. “Don’t get me wrong.”

“Didn’t his last invention almost blow the kingdom up?” Cass asked, leaning back onto the wooden fence behind her. “How do we know this one isn’t gonna do the same?” 

Before Rapunzel could continue defending the young alchemist, Varian walked out of his lab in his usual lab attire; his goggles were up on his head, slightly lopsided, and his gloves and apron were covered in oil and grease. “Sorry for the wait, but trust me, it’ll all be worth it.” 

With a clap of his hands, a large door on the side of his lab opened upwards. Varian ran inside, and in a moment he was back out, sitting on top of a large machine. It looked like a horse’s carriage, yet there was no horse pulling it along. 

Eugene and Cass stood up with wide eyes, and Rapunzel clapped her hands together and gasped. 

“I’d like to introduce you all to… the Horseless Carriage!” Varian said, as if he were presenting to a crowd of hundreds. “With this new invention, you can travel nonstop for 3 full days before refilling the tank. Say goodbye to having to stop and rest; you can rest as you go!” As Varian spoke, he rode up and down the road, speeding by as fast as Max when he galloped. Dust from the road billowed up all around him as he went. All the while, his audience let out cheers. They strained their necks to try and see up into the carriage and figure out how Varian was steering, but he was moving by much too fast. 

“Wow!” Eugene exclaimed as the Horseless Carriage whizzed by him, throwing dust and warm air across his face. “This is--”

“Amazing!” Cass finished for him. “Go Varian!” 

The horses whinnied and shook their tails. The three friends watched in awe and continued to share their support for the young boy. After a minute, Varian pulled a lever and his carriage slowed down. He stopped it right in front of them, and as the dust cloud subsided, he had a smug smile on his face. 

“So, what do you think?” he asked. 

Eugene and Cass began inspecting the carriage, squatting underneath it and turning their heads from side to side, trying to figure out how the machine worked. 

“Varian, that was amazing! How does it work?” Rapunzel asked through a cough. 

“I’m glad you asked,” Varian said. “By using a new compound I discovered, I’ve figured out how to create power without an exterior energy source! Through friction that gets created by two rods, the compound is heated up, producing power on its own. That power moves the gears that turn the wheels, ultimately allowing the Horseless Carriage to accelerate.” Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cass all nodded their heads as if they understood what Varian was talking about. 

“Well, count me impressed,” Eugene laughed. 

“Get in, get in! Let me take you on a ride.” Varian moved over, making room for the other three. “Sorry you two,” he said to the horses.

Varian held out his hand for Rapunzel and helped her into the seat beside him. Pascal jumped down into her lap, and she placed the bag of food at her feet. Eugene climbed in behind Varian, and Cass sat in the last seat, behind Rapunzel. Their heads leaned in between Varian’s and Rapunzel’s shoulders so they could have a look at the control panel. Varian pressed a button, pulled a lever, then grabbed hold of a steering wheel. Off they went down the road. Max and Fidella looked at each other, then decided that they didn’t want to be left behind. They galloped alongside the machine, the wind and dust forcing itself through their manes and tails. The carriage jerked, and Rapunzel grabbed hold of whatever she could, feeling as though she was about to fall right out of the carriage. 

“Woah!” she yelled. She felt hands press into the sides of her shoulders, steadying her in place. Rapunzel grabbed the hand on her shoulder with her own, and knew right away that it was Cass. She gave the hand a squeeze; the wind was too strong and loud for her to turn around and thank her. 

They drove all through Old Corona, waving at the shocked farmers as they passed by. Soon, they had driven through all of Old Corona and were flying past the brush and trees in the woods. Once they were surrounded by shade, Varian slowed down and the horses trotted beside them. 

“Why don’t we stop here for a bit and have a picnic?” Rapunzel offered. Varian pulled a lever and the carriage jerked to a halt that, once again, nearly made Rapunzel fall out. 

Cass steadied the Princess again and, from behind, Rapunzel could hear her say, “Raps, you read my mind.” 

“Sorry, Princess,” Varian said, looking at her through guilty eyes. “I haven’t really mastered starting and stopping yet.”

“Varian, you are… amazing!” she said, giving him a well-deserved high five. “People will be able to travel all over the world in these!”

“That’s the plan,” Varian said. Rapunzel put Pascal back on her shoulder, then picked up the bag of food. The four of them jumped out of the carriage, and followed Rapunzel into a field of grass. Beez buzzed by, and dragonflies hovered silently above the ground, their wings reflecting the sun, before erratically flying off out of sight. Large trees surrounded the field, covering most of the ground in dark, cool shadows. 

“Good eyes, Blondie. This is a great spot,” Eugene said, and dropped down onto his back. He lifted his arms up and held his hands beneath his head, crossed his legs, then closed his eyes. Eugene had always been a pro at making himself at home no matter where he was. 

The rest of the group sat down around him in the shade, and Rapunzel unpacked her bag. As they ate, they took turns asking Varian questions about his invention, and Varian gladly responded to each and every one of them with a thorough answer. 

Gradually, their conversation drifted from the topic of Varian’s carriage to other inventions, and other problems in the Kingdom that needed solutions, and eventually, they were simply telling stories, making jokes, and laughing like any group of good friends. 

It was the afternoon; the sun was getting lower in the sky, and their stomachs were full. The horses were busy grazing, and Pascal was sunbathing, occasionally snacking on nearby bugs when the Princess wasn’t looking. Varian had asked Eugene a question about his past of crime and adventure, and, not bothering to fight the urge to talk about himself, Eugene went off on a tangent. Meanwhile, Varian listened intently with his chin resting on his hands. 

The boys discussed stories that Rapunzel and Cass had already heard about a dozen times, and Cass wasn’t in the mood to hear them again. She looked at Rapunzel and yawned, making Rapunzel silently giggle. 

“Me and Cass are gonna take a little walk,” Rapunzel announced. The boys nodded, then went back to their conversation. Rapunzel jumped up and held out her hand for Cass, then led her across the field and into the trees on the other side. 

“I’m glad we got out of there,” Cass said. “I didn’t think I’d last much longer.” 

Again, Rapunzel laughed. “Eugene is great, and I love his stories… but maybe it’s time he made some new ones.” 

The girls wandered through the woods, going whichever way they felt called to go. All the while, they spoke to each other as if they had been friends since childhood. Over boulders and fallen trees they climbed, over streams they jumped, and through deer runs they walked until they found themselves at a clearing filled with pink and red hibiscus flowers. 

“Ooh!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

Cass sat down on a tree stump and watched Rapunzel animatedly make a bouquet of flowers, twigs, and leaves. She had an artist’s eye and couldn’t hold herself back when there was beauty to be found. Feeling content with the flowers she had picked, Rapunzel sat down on the stump next to Cass. She put flowers in her own hair, and then, without warning, she started sliding the stems into Cass’. 

“What’re you doing, Raps?” Cass asked, pulling the flowers out of her hair the second they were put in. 

“No, don’t take them out! You look so nice,” Rapunzel said. She saw Cass’ hand starting to go back up, but grabbed it and held it down. 

“Fine, but don’t expect me to keep these in all day.” 

So, Rapunzel happily continued placing flowers behind Cass’ ears, and around her head. Cass could feel the girl sliding closer to her. She was completely lost in her work. Soon their knees touched, then their hips. Cass held her breath as Rapunzel reached around her head, their faces only inches apart. She could feel Rapunzel’s fingers in her hair stop moving. And for a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes. The smile was gone from Rapunzel’s lips, making her maturity more apparent. 

Cass felt a strong urge to lean in closer, but knew she shouldn’t. The Princess’ skin looked pink and soft, just like a flower petal. Her hair was smooth and golden like sunlight, and the flowers in her hair gave off a sweet perfume. ‘Is that what she wants?’ Cass wondered. ‘If I did… would she like it? Would she hate me?’ 

Just as quickly as the moment had begun, it ended; Rapunzel set the flower in Cass’ hair, then sat back, giggling. 

“You look beautiful, Cass,” she said. “Don’t take them out until you see yourself.”

Cass cleared her throat. “How am I supposed to see myself? There’s no mirrors out here.” 

“Just wait ‘til we get back to the castle.” 

Cass groaned. 

As they walked back to the road, Cass silently wondered if Rapunzel had noticed how time seemed to have stopped. Or maybe, she had only imagined it. 

* * *

“I’m ready to lie down,” Cass said when they walked out of the brush and saw Varian’s machine waiting in the road.

Rapunzel stopped when they reached the carriage and rested her hand on its side. “This is really going to change things,” she said thoughtfully.

“It definitely will. Personally, I think I’ll always be more inclined to horses, but there’s no denying that kid has skill.” 

“Do you think Varian would let me drive it?” Rapunzel asked, suddenly getting excited. The Princess’ hair was gradually falling out of her braid. Her cheeks were flushed from the exercise and heat, and her green eyes were wide with curiosity. As Cass looked back at her, she smiled. Butterflies filled her stomach. 

“Let’s go ask him.” 

The girls ran back to the field and asked Varian if Rapunzel could take a turn in the driver’s seat. He looked unsure, and raised an eyebrow, considering if he should turn the Princess down just to stay careful, or give her permission and make her happy. He thought for a moment, then nodded his head. 

“Sure, you can give it a go. I mean, every Coronian will be driving one someday. It’s probably a good idea to have test drivers.” Varian stood up and followed the girls back to the road. This time, Cass held her hands out, forming a step for the Princess. Rapunzel put her right foot into Cass’ hands and let Cass give her a boost into Varian’s seat. From the ground, Varian instructed her of how to turn his machine on, start its engine, and get going. Cass stood beside him, giving Rapunzel a supportive thumbs up. Rapunzel was happy to see that the flowers were still there. Eugene had also come over to watch the show. 

Rapunzel pressed the button, pulled the lever, then put her hands on the steering wheel. At once, the carriage jerked forward violently, throwing Rapunzel back into her seat. She zoomed forwards, gripping the steering wheel. Her heart pounded in her chest and a laugh left her lips. It had been ages since she felt so free. 

“Woohoo!” she yelled. She could barely keep her eyes open because of the wind blowing strongly into her face. She saw a fork in the road up ahead and decided that she’d better turn back around before she got too far away. Gripping the wheel tightly, she spun the carriage around and started on her way back towards Cass, Varian, and Eugene. They were just coming into view when Rapunzel felt a sharp pain at the top of her head. Her hand shot up to rub her sore scalp, but not before her hair, now completely loose from the braid, wrapped around the back wheel. Her hair was pulled taut and before Rapunzel even realized what had happened, she was pulled up, out of the carriage, and onto the ground.

The carriage didn’t stop. Rather, it pulled her along as she frantically tried to get out of the situation, but there was nothing she could do. The pain was excruciating. In an instant, everything went black. 

“Oh my god,” Cass cried as she saw the Princess’ golden head fall backwards, off of the carriage. “Varian, quick!” 

“Blondie!” Eugene yelled. 

Varian jumped into the road, getting ready to leap into the rogue carriage and pull the brake lever. Cass and Eugene ran as fast as they could towards the carriage, not exactly knowing what they could even do to help. 

The carriage passed and Varian caught it just in time. Cass reached her arms out to try and grab Rapunzel as she was dragged past her, but suddenly Cass thought grabbing her would only cause the girl more harm. Instead, her and Eugene jumped onto the back of the carriage and began pulling Rapunzel in, as if they were frantically reeling in a fish on a line. 

“Can’t you stop this thing?” Cass yelled. 

“I-I’m trying! It’s jammed!” Varian yelled back. But, with a few more tugs, the lever moved and the carriage rolled to a stop. Rapunzel was in Cass and Eugene’s arms, being held up from beneath her underarms. 

“Blondie?” Eugene said in a low, shaking voice. 

Rapunzel’s head was down and her body was limp. She was coated in a thick layer of dirt, dust, and debris, and mixed in her golden hair was shiny, dark red blood. Cass put her hand on Rapunzel’s forehead and pushed her head back so they could see her face. She regretted the image she saw; Rapunzel’s face was covered in scratches, cuts, and streams of blood. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have said yes… I shouldn’t have said yes. What’s wrong with me?” Varian groaned. He was hitting himself in the head with his hand. 

“C’mon, Varian. There’s no time for that. We need to get her to the infirmary,” Eugene said. Before they could go, they had to untangle the hair from the carriage wheel. With shaking hands, the three friends, Pascal, and Max and Fidella -- who had come to the road when they heard the screams -- worked to free Rapunzel’s hair from the wooden and metal spokes. It took them only a matter of minutes, but for them, it felt like hours. 

When the wheel was cleared, Eugene lifted Rapunzel carefully into his arms and sat down in the backseat with the Princess sitting on his lap. He gathered up her hair and tucked it safely within the carriage. Cass sat beside them. Varian started up the engine and began their trip back to the castle. Pascal rode on Max’s head, and Max and Fidella galloped alongside the carriage, their gaze never leaving the Princess. 

Cass watched Eugene holding Rapunzel close. After staring into her still face, he lowered his head and pressed it into her chest. His shoulders lifted and fell with every deep breath and sob. Over his shoulders, Cass could see Rapunzel’s face. She wished she could brush her tangled hair and carefully wipe the dirt and blood away from her delicate features. She tried fighting the feelings that burned inside her, but it was impossible. She wanted to reach over and hold her close, and whisper into her ear that everything would be okay. 

But it wouldn’t be. How could this ever be okay? Cass felt hot tears fall onto her cheeks and turned her head down so nobody could see her cry. A flower fell from her head and onto the floor of the carriage. She brushed her hands over her head and watched the rest of the flowers fall out, mingling with her She had completely forgotten they were there. Her gaze fell upon the Princess’ feet. Their bottoms were black with dirt, as they usually were, but what made Cass’ throat burn was the red that gushed out from beneath one of her toes. It looked as if it had gotten caught on a rock or root. 

“Oh god,” Cass whispered. “What have I done…?” Nobody spoke for the entirety of the ride, but the wind never stopped howling. 

* * *

When Rapunzel’s eyes opened, she saw a blinding white light. She squinted, then shut them again. As her brain gradually started churning and she gave her muscles a slight stretch, she realized that every part of her body was in pain. It wasn’t a sharp pain, but an aching kind of pain that made any movement undesirable. What hurt her most of all was her head -- it felt like she had been repeatedly hit with a frying pan. She reached up and felt her scalp covered in bandages.

“Princess, you’re awake,” someone said. A figure stood beside her bed, and a hand gently grabbed hold of her chin. “Open up.” 

Not having the strength to fight it, Rapunzel did what was asked of her. A spoon entered her mouth and a bitter taste filled her mouth and throat. She coughed, and her head nearly split. 

“Very good. You had quite the accident. You’ll have to stay in the infirmary for a few weeks until we can safely move you to your bedroom.” 

Now Rapunzel recognized the voice; it was Nurse Calberry, the nurse Rapunzel went to whenever she had cuts or scrapes. She was a gentle woman with sharp wit, and a kind smile. Rapunzel sighed. At least she knew she was somewhere safe. 

Gradually, the memories of what had happened trickled back into her mind, and she asked to see her friends. 

“Ah, yes, I’m sure they’d be happy to hear you asking for them. There were two boys waiting outside to see you. Shall I send for them?” 

“Yes, please,” Rapunzel said hoarsely. ‘Two boys?’ she thought. ‘No Cass…?’ 

As the nurse walked away, Rapunzel opened her eyes again and tried focusing on things in the room. She was slightly propped up on a pillow, so she could see the windows on the left-hand side, the other hospital beds lining the walls of the rectangular room, and the door on the right. There were drawn curtains around most of the beds, but her’s were opened. White sunlight was spilling into the room. 

“Blondie, you’re awake!” Eugene exclaimed as he rushed inside. He had been instructed by the nurse to keep his voice down, but at the sight of the Princess’ smile, he forgot everything. Varian was right behind him, looking relieved, but afraid. 

Rapunzel was covered in bandages; her head and arms were wrapped tightly, and smaller bandages sprinkled her face and neck. 

“Hi, you two,” Rapunzel whispered. Speaking any louder than that made her head unbearable. 

“Princess, I’m so, so sorry,” Varian started. “I should have given you better instructions. If you want me to scrap the invention, I’ll do it. This is all my fault.” 

“Your invention is amazing. This is nobody’s fault but my own. If you scrap your invention, I’ll never forgive you.” Rapunzel smiled up at him and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I hope your recovery goes well.” Feeling that he had overstayed his welcome, Varian showed himself out. Even after the Princess’ words, his heart still hurt with guilt. 

Meanwhile, Eugene sat beside Rapunzel and gave her a quick recap of what had happened since the accident. She listened carefully, or at least she tried to, but she couldn’t help her eyes from closing. Staying awake was exhausting. 

“You know what, Blondie. I’ll let you get some rest.” Eugene said. With her eyes still closed, Rapunzel smiled. She felt him leave, and heard the nurse close the door behind him. She was alone. And then she was asleep.

* * *

The next few days were spent in pain, but thanks to Corona’s great doctors and nurses, as well as some scientific help from Varian, Rapunzel was making a fast recovery. It didn’t hurt that her hair had healing powers of their own. Unfortunately, her scalp was too damaged for the healing incantation to work fully -- that was one of the first things they had tried -- so she had to resort to being cured the regular way. Still, her cuts were disappearing rapidly and her headaches were becoming less painful by the hour. 

After about a week, she was able to sit up on her own. Walking around still used up too much of her energy, and hurt her head far too much, but she could read, talk, and eat. She was still too weak to paint, but was working up to it. Eugene, Varian, Lance, and her parents were frequent visitors. Honestly, it seemed like the Princess was never alone, but still, she felt lonely. She knew why. 

“Why hasn’t Cass visited? It’s been 8 days,” Rapunzel asked Eugene one day. They had been sitting in silence reading, enjoying each other’s company, when Rapunzel spoke. Cass hadn’t left her mind since she first woke up over a week ago, and even though she thought about it over and over, she couldn’t understand why Cass wouldn’t have visited. 

“I keep asking her if she wants to come, but she’s been busy. She said she had to go do something with her dad today. Guard training, I’m guessing.” 

Rapunzel nodded, then turned back to the book in her hands. She’d been on the same page since she first opened it. “Eugene… Can you tell Cass that I’d really appreciate it if she came to see me? Even if it was just for a minute.” 

“I’ll try, but you know how she can be.”

* * *

Another day passed, then another. It wasn’t until the evening of Rapunzel’s 11th day in the infirmary that the nurse arrived at her bedside with news that there was a young woman waiting outside to see her. Rapunzel’s heart leapt, and a smile stretched across her lips, letting her teeth look out. 

There were candles on each of the patients’ bedside tables that kept the room lit, but their light was dim and flickering. Even so, as Cass walked in, Rapunzel could instantly tell there was something wrong. Cassandra’s eyes looked tired, and there were dark rings around them. Her hair looked disheveled and unwashed, and her clothes, too, were stained and dirty. These details weren’t obvious to most, but they were obvious to the Princess. As the two girls’ eyes met, Cass seemed to shrink. Her muscles tensed and she nearly tripped on her way to Rapunzel’s bed. 

“Hey, Raps,” Cass spoke softly. “What’s up?” 

“It’s good to see you, Cass. I’ve been so bored without you.” 

Cass sat down in the chair beside Rapunzel that was usually inhabited by Eugene, and looked across the room and out the window at the sunlight disappearing on the horizon. “I’ve been busy,” Cass said simply. “I meant to come, but, you know… things came up.” 

Rapunzel held out her hand. Cass looked at it, then looked up into the green eyes, and back at the hand. She held it. Rapunzel felt electricity swim through her arm and up into the rest of her body at Cassandra’s touch. She brought the girl’s hand up closer to her face and turned it over, examining it for fun. 

They sat in silence for a bit. Rapunzel wished she could read Cass’ mind. She thought she noticed tears forming in the older girl’s eyes, but her vision was still a bit blurry due to her constant headaches, so she wasn’t sure. But then, the statue sitting beside her broke; Cass turned her head so Rapunzel couldn’t see her face, but Rapunzel put a hand on Cass’ cheek and turned her head back. Cass’ bottom lip was quivering, and her cheeks were wet. 

“Cass, why are you--”

Cass dropped her head into Rapunzel’s lap and let out a sob that sent chills through Rapunzel’s spine. She had never seen Cass like this before. The tough, closed book of a girl never dared to show emotion, especially not like this. Rapunzel was afraid, but at the same time, she was touched. 

She stroked Cassandra’s hair and rubbed her back until she was able to speak. 

“I’m sorry, Raps,” Cass said. “I should have protected you. I should have--” 

“Stop.” Rapunzel pushed Cass back so that she was sitting up. Her face was already red and puffy. “I’m so tired of everybody saying they’re sorry. This is nobody’s fault but my own!”

“But--”

“Why can’t my mistakes just be my mistakes? I may be a Princess, but I can still do things wrong, you know. I can do a lot of things wrong! Sometimes I just mess up… and you have to accept that. Whatever accidents I get into, I get into them because of me. Not you. Not Varian. Not Eugene.” 

“But, Raps. I’m your lady-in-waiting. Your Father put me in charge of watching over you. It’s literally my job to keep you out of hospital beds. I failed you.” 

“You could never fail me, Cass.” Rapunzel pulled Cass into a hug. She grabbed her own wrist behind Cass’ back, making the embrace much tighter than Cassandra usually allowed. “There is nothing you could do to ever make me disappointed in you, or angry, or--”

“That’s not true,” Cass interrupted, trying to get away. Rapunzel only held onto her stronger. 

“Well, the only thing you’ve ever done to disappoint me… is you not coming to visit.”

“I’m sorry. I--” Cass’ heart jumped as a thought came into her head. She tried pushing it aside, but it persisted. “The truth is… I… I didn’t think I could bear seeing you hurt, because…” her voice trembled, “I love you.” 

Rapunzel let Cass go and looked up into her eyes through the dimly lit room. Hearing those words had brought tears to her eyes -- happy tears. “You love me…? 

Cass stood there silently, dreading every moment of the unknown. She wondered if she should laugh and pretend she was joking, or if she should add ‘as a friend’ before Rapunzel could say anything. 

“Cass,” Rapunzel started, but Cass stopped her.

“It’s fine, Raps. Now you know. I should go.” 

Before she could turn around, Rapunzel grabbed her hand and pulled her in close once again. In a low voice, she said, “I love you, too.” Before Cass knew it, she was being kissed. It was soft and gentle, just as she had always imagined it. They stayed there, never wanting to move. She felt Rapunzel’s hand push its way through her hair, and at once, her mind was as blank as a new canvas. 

Finally breaking away, Rapunzel scooted over, making a spot for Cass in the bed. 

By then, the sun had set and the sky was dark. The nurse had already done her evening rounds, so, besides for a few other sleeping patients, they were alone. 

“What?” Cass asked, feeling out of breath. 

“Stay with me.” Rapunzel shut her eyes. She could feel Cass cautiously slide under the blankets and lean back onto the pillow. She was still so far away that Rapunzel was sure she was hanging off the bed. “C’mon, I won’t bite.” 

Cass sighed, then gave in to the Princess’ wishes -- they were her wishes, too. She had never imagined that she’d ever find herself in this situation. Cass scooted in closer and Rapunzel blew out the candle that was on her bedside table. Once it was dark, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cass and pulled her in closer, then rested her head on her shoulder. She could hear Cass’ heart pounding away in her chest. Rapunzel smiled, but Cass couldn’t see it. 

“Your heart is beating so fast,” she whispered. Cass froze, not knowing what to say. Rapunzel took Cass’ hand and pressed it up to her own speeding heart. They looked at each other, their eyes glistening with the slivers of moonlight that peeked into the room. 

For the rest of the night, the girls cuddled in each other’s arms. Every moment was another moment of acceptance, comfort, and love. The peace that Cass felt was something she had never experienced before. As she lay there, thinking of the girl in her arms -- the girl who she had wanted in her arms for so long -- everything was as it should be and all was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
